warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Robo-47
Background A defunct military robot sits in a hangar marked 'Decommisioned Hardware', but when a disabled UFO crashes nearby, the radioactive fumes from the leaking fuel activate the robot's circutry which may be outdated, but still quite deadly. A military war robot whose time had ended at the demise of the Atomic Age, Robo-47 packs heavy-gauge steel plating and armaments once thought to be the pinnacle of modern technology. But Robo-47s shortcomings only reside in it's dated appearance. His Atomic missile packs enough punch to level a building...and the surrounding city block. -Game booklet Robo-47- a Noble armed forces robot. A mid-level character, Robo-47 is slightly fragile, but has a very fast machine gun in his chest, and an explosive special attack. -PSM #68 2/03 "Robo-47 is your classic military robot," Jobe explains. "Like Congar, he's well-rounded. He has a huge machine gun in his chest that's capable of the fastest rate of fire in the entire game. His hand-to-hand attacks utilize a variety of robot weapons, like expandable hammers, drill bits, and titanium spikes! Robo-47 also has a vintage special attack...he is, after all, from the 'Atomic Age', so what robot would be complete without an atomic bomb?! Robo-47 can launch his nuke across an entire level. It has homing capabilities, too." -Official U.S. Playstation Magazine #64, 1/03 Abilities Robo-47's long range attack is an Atomic missile that reaches a far distance and does good damage. He has good armor and his projectiles fire at a fast rate, dealing medium damage. He is a high-jumper and climbs at a fast pace. His taunt is arm flex, followed by 3 snaps of his metal claws just in front of him. Basic Combos (Disclaimer: this game was a Playstation 2 exlcusive and the combos you see are wrong since they don't follow the proper button format of Triangle,Circle,X,and Square) *Long Flight: H-H-H *Top Fury: L-L-L-L *Top Blade: H-L-H-L *360 Boom: L-H-L-H *Bam Boom Bang: L-L-L-H *Longshot: H-H-H-DH *Justice Hammer: L-H-L-H-DL-UH *ROCKET CHARGE: L-L-L-H-H-L-L-L-H Trivia * The cyborg Robocop 2 from the film of the same name and the cyclopean Gort from The Day The Earth Stood Still (1951), may have been sources of inspiration. Another possible inspiration could have been the giant robot the aliens control in Tim Burton's Mars Attacks! (1996). * The Iron Giant was likely an inspiration for Robo-47. * Robo-47 appears in the second half of Stage 2 at Gambler's Gulch, then again as a twin-threat in Stage 7 at Bay Town. *He might be a reference to Shockwave, a character from the Transformers franchise only having one eye. *One might wonder why Robo-47 was decommissioned, as he is perfectly capable of taking on his opponents. Information given to the now-defunct Tips & Tricks magazine (issue 97, March 2003) states Robo-47 was decommissioned for a lack of a feasible power source. *Robo-47 is the only playable monster who has his very own theme. *Robo-47's 4th costume actually has a core on the chest and a single eye on the "head", Unlike common misconceptions of the chest being an eye and the head being a contemporary rocket silo. *Robo-47 might also be based on the MS-06 Zaku II from the eponymous anime mecha Gundam. Costumes * Skin 1: Silver U.S. Army from Stage 2/ Gambler's Gulch (Default) *Skin 2: Silver/Blue Robo-48 from Stage 7/ Bay Town (Free) *Skin 3: Silver/Red Robo-49 from Stage 7/ Bay Town (25,000) *Skin 4: Retro-Chrome Commie-Bot (50,000) Category:Monsters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots